A promessa
by DanielaMPotter
Summary: Agora e aqui. Esquece a Impressão. Esquece os vampiros. Os lobisomens. Esquece tudo e imagina que somos só nós. Jacob e Reneesme.


**Promessa**

Ela era puramente linda. Os cabelos de bronze que caíam em caracóis pelas costas. Os olhos castanhos que um dia pertenceram a Bella. A pele macia e de uma suavidade sobrenatural e o cheiro… Aquele cheiro irresistível para mim. Ela não cheirava como os outros. O seu aroma era perfeito e inebriava-me os sentidos como droga pura. Eu amava-a na forma mais perfeita daquilo que era. A forma como o seu rosto fazia covinhas quando ela sorria para mim, os risos que soavam como melodia… Em tudo o que ela fazia, Nessie era perfeita. Eu conhecia-a apenas á 5 anos, no dia em que ela nasceu. Hoje, 5 anos depois, ela tem um corpo de menina de 17 anos e mentalidade madura. Pensei pular de alegria ao saber que finalmente o processo de envelhecimento tinha parado. Isso significava que eu e Nessie ainda teríamos anos… Anos em que eu faria dela a mulher mais feliz do mundo. Anos que eu sei que a assustam… Ela lembra-me estranhamente Bella em humana. O receio de envelhecer enquanto o seu amor ficará eternamente jovem. Nessie tem pavor disso. Isso não me assusta porque eu sei que a amarei, não importa o seu aspecto ou a sua idade. Para mim ela sempre será o que é. Linda, perfeita, minha… A minha Nessie. A bebé que um dia eu embalei nos meus braços e vi dormir sossegada. A criança que andou às minhas cavalitas e que me desafiava para caçadas. E hoje… aquela que faz o meu coração disparar sempre que sinto o toque dos seus lábios sobre os meus. Eu hoje percebo o que Bella um dia me disse antes de se tornar no que é hoje. Quando ela me dizia que se iria tornar num vampiro apenas por amor a Edward. Hoje eu compreendo-a, porque se fosse possível, eu não me importaria de me transformar num monstro apenas para ter Nessie pela eternidade. Para sermos apenas nós os dois, por anos sem temer a morte ou o tempo… Até á eternidade sem fim, apenas com a companhia daquela que me prendera á sua vida. Reneesme Calie Cullen.

Eu lembro-me quando amei Bella. Quando era a sua imagem que me aparecia todas as noites, quando era o seu respirar que me fazia mover… Eu lembro-me dos nossos momentos e da sensação de agonia que eu senti ao perdê-la. E hoje lembro-me disso com felicidade, lembrando momentos felizes e rindo porque comparado ao que hoje Nessie é para mim, Bella parece estranhamente pequena. Fico feliz por Bella o ser também e todos os dias em segredo, eu agradeço-lhe a ela por ter posto no mundo aquele ser tão perfeito. Arrependo-me dos dias em que odiei aquele ser que lhe consumia a vida. Hoje eu compreendo o sofrer de Bella e admiro-a por ter aguentado. O esforço compensou. Nasceu Nessie. A filha do meu antigo amor e aquela que eu sei que nunca vou esquecer.

Está noite escura e apenas a lua ilumina a floresta. Os Cullen foram caçar e a muito contragosto de Edward, eu fiquei a cuidar de Nessie. Ele é claro o único que vê a sua filha com 5 anos e não com 17…

Os meus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando senti uma figura esguia se sentar ao meu lado. Talvez estivesse embrenhado de mais nos meus pensamentos para a ter ouvido chegar. Ainda á pouco tinha estado a ouvir a sua respiração vinda do andar de cima. Ela não disse nada. Limitou-se a olhar a lua com um sorriso triste no rosto.

- Jacob…

Mais uma vez a sua voz arrepiou-me. Sorri para ela…

- Diz…

- Quero que me prometas uma coisa…

Eu não disse nada. Limitei-me a dar-lhe a mão e a encorajá-la a falar com um aceno de cabeça.

- Promete que ficarás sempre comigo… Que nunca me deixarás de amar…

Eu sorri perante a sua inocência e acariciei-lhe a face com carinho. Vi ela fechar os olhos e respirar profundamente com o meu toque.

- A Impressão nunca me deixaria abando…

- Não Jacob! – impediu ela subitamente e abanando a cabeça. A sua mão pousou no meu peito do lado do coração e ela ergueu o rosto para mim com os olhos brilhantes. - Quero que o prometas com o teu coração. Esquece a impressão agora. Esquece tudo. Lobisomens. Vampiros… Tudo! Imagina que somos só nós. Jacob e Reneesme…

Sorri-lhe e limpei-lhe a lágrima que lhe caía pelo rosto, colocando de seguida a mão sobre a dela que repousava no meu peito.

- Com o meu coração Nessie… Eu amo-te! Nunca te deixarei.

Ela sorriu. O sorriso brilhante e perfeito iluminou-me o olhar e toquei-lhe a face. Ela colocou a sua mão sobre o meu rosto e puxou-me para ela. Eu deixei-me levar e depositei uma das minhas mãos na sua cintura e deixei a outra repousar pelo seu rosto. Quando os nossos lábios se tocaram, tudo foi como magia. Deixámo-nos simplesmente estar ali na pureza que era aquele sentimento. Quando o beijo findou encostei a minha testa á dela e sussurrei-lhe:

- Eu prometo!


End file.
